guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jioruji Derako
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. '' Warning: All work and no play makes [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako]] a dull boy.'' Rate-a-User Favored: #He's a cool guy and, uh, stuff. I'm not a sockpuppet. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Derako Jioruji}']] 14:04, 25 February 2007 (CST) #Decent I guess, always talking about his "new" project for the week. Munny 03:40, 8 March 2007 (CST) #As a Ranger, he seems to agree with my stances on Ranger skills often. This shows excellent sense and judgement. :) Arshay Duskbrow 01:59, 22 August 2007 (CDT) #:Aha, you said "Ranger" and "Stances"! I get it! *proudly displays sense and judgement* --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 02:07, 28 August 2007 (CDT) '''Unfavored: #Removed all the nice userboxes. Including mine! :( (T/ ) 02:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:Hey! I knew it would be safe to remove those userboxes, because they live on in your userspace. :D Seriously though, I should probably add those back in... I miss 'em... (well, I didn't but I do now) [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::This is your fault now, you know. I dug up all my old userboxes. Now I'm going to make a userbox blaming you for finding all my old userboxes. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 03:19, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:::Entropy, are you changing your vote now or removing it? just thought i would say something nothing else to do -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 03:24, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::::Hehe, I didn't do anything. :) (T/ ) 22:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:::::I kinda wanted the userboxes back anyway, you just dredged up memories. I still get to blame you though. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}]] 23:08, 26 February 2007 (CST) '''Meh #Meh... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #Meh, you favoured me, so I'd favour you, but you have all those sockpuppets that can do it for you, so I'll stick with meh. =) --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:Yeah, thanks. As a matter of fact, I think I've still got a few sockpuppets buddies that haven't voted yet, I'll go tell them now! [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:20, 3 March 2007 (CST) Uber-Awesome #I'm so uber-awesome, I can vote on myself. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:00, 20 February 2007 (CST) #:Author's can't vote. I'm deleting your vote. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 10:24, 27 February 2007 (CST) #::Nooo! But I'm uber-awesome! T_T [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 16:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) #He's awesome! A true master with a ritualist, I watched him heal an entire party of twelve in the Deep. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Aika Koumajutsu|'{Aika Koumajutsu}']] #He's completely insane! I've seen him tank three warriors at once with an Assassin. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Kumo Tsuiraku|'{Kumo Tsuiraku}']] #Truely skilled, I've never seen anyone play a Paragon like him before. He can outshine a Monk, dealing with conditions! [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Yari Dageki|'{Yari Dageki}']] #He's incredible... I've seen him destroy opponents with no more then two skills on his bar. [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Hinotama Hibaku|'{Hinotama Hibaku}']] #Makes all the W/Mo's look like newbies. He's solo'd the Guild Leader in GvG with a Warrior, and no Monk secondary! [[user:Jioruji Derako/Characters#Anjiru Kuro|'{Anjiru Kuro}']] #He is Teh Leetzorz! AmericanVlad 21:36, 3 March 2007 (CST) #He is AWSOME!!!!! i mean.. lol i love the user icons.. i hope you dont mind if i steal some.. especially the one about the weirdest conversations in wiki.. lol 65.24.106.106 #:Thanks for the comment, hehe. Yeah, feel free to steal userboxes; might I ask where you plan to use them? I can't tell if you forgot to log in here, or if you've got an account on another wiki. Mind telling me? :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:54, 6 September 2007 (CDT) #''(everyone vote here)'' Undecided #Why does there have to be so many choices? y god y -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 01:47, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #:moved from favored to here, because i can '''Too Many Choices:' #There are too many choices here... Instead of reading them all, I'm just going to pick my own and vote for it. Then I'm gonna go eat Ice Cream. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:34, 3 April 2007 (CDT) A Ninja #Most definately. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:19, 2 May 2007 (CDT) The Cherry That Goes On Top #I don't know! — Nova — ( ) 15:31, 9 September 2007 (CDT) PUPPETMASTER'S NOTE: All of the above votes (in the "Uber-Awesome" section) are comepletely true, save for a bit of selective mis-information. Can you figure out what I'm talking about? [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:40, 3 March 2007 (CST) (Note: If you must know what the votes mean, simply edit this page and look for the ) Signature I want to transfer my sig to PvXwiki, but you have the RollerZerris image. Perhaps you could re-upload it here? --50x19px user:Zerris 22:24, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :I uploaded a low quality version, but if you want to upload your higher quality version, it would be apreciated. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:00, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::So you just want me to re-upload the image there? That's no problem, I think it's on my other computer is all at the moment. I'll let you know as soon as I get it up. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:37, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks. =) --50x19px user:Zerris 06:42, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I'll get my other computer started up, I should have the image uploaded in a little while. ::::So, is PvXWiki the "BuildWiki" that some of the guys were thinking about? I already got myself an account there, in case I need it... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:53, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::::File done. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:19, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Show/Hide test Does anyone know how to set it to start off hidden, and click to show? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 12:08, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Like that? (t- ) 07:08, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :That seems to work, alright. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 10:41, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Archiving I didn't catch your question on Gem's talk page, but I've responded to it there. Thanks for your time, and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. -Auron 04:19, 1 May 2007 (CDT) xD Look on my userpage =O, remember my lvl 13 assasin? Hes level 20 now xD. His armor is white+white+white+silver xD! (t- ) 14:08, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::had to re edit crap =.= (t- ) 14:09, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :The one named Hybrid Theory, right? That's a pretty sweet setup, hehe! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 14:11, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::xD (t- ) 14:14, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Reminder New SoW :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 23:17, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Invited You are invited to participate, in the new SoW, chosen by Cheese Slaya. Good luck and have fun :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:46, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the heads-up. I've added the correct tags to all of my uploaded images; with the exception of one or two, I think they're all good (two images are of KOS-MOS from Xenosaga; the image is a public character image, but I don't know any details on the correct license). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 23:33, 11 May 2007 (CDT) If You're Interested I have a new Build Contest on PvX, so, since you participated last time, I figured you might be interested. Cheers! [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 23:13, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, I'll make sure to check it out. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:50, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Gratz!! GRATZ! Altough It's too soon.—[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 15:09, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Meh, one day makes hardly any difference! Thanks. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:10, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :Grats on b-day! -X H K 1:28AM, June 25 2007 (GMT) :Happy Birthday dude. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 01:22, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Nice, thanks guys! And I feel bad now, knowing there's no way in hell I'll manage to remember your birthdays without help... =P ::By the way, when are your birthdays? Do you even have any? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:35, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::13th of April, been a while :P 86.83.15.245 06:13, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::::So, got any nice presents? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 10:49, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Well, happy belated birthday, hehe. :::::Ah, so far I've got $45. And I've already given my mom a list of presents (because otherwise, I'm impossible to please). And I get to make an order of Anime DVDs tonight, hehe. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 15:56, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::lol, grats. just noticed you're 19 now xD - Y0_ich_halt 08:01, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Build Gotta say, your build isn't original at all >.> - Y0_ich_halt 07:52, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :I take offense to that! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:40, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::i don't think you do. i use the mindclouder, so i'll just make you feel happy i told you. - Y0_ich_halt 09:09, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::: --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 12:03, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::: o.O - Y0_ich_halt 12:29, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::btw, how do i create closable tabs (see above) with wiki markup? - Y0_ich_halt 12:31, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::: Hmm, closable tabs? How do you mean? Terminology's not my strong point. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 12:42, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :got one on my userpage now. copied from above :) only strange thing is: it starts off open on my page o.O uh, the TOC instead now starts off closed >.> - Y0_ich_halt 13:09, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, you mean the Show/Hide thingy... yeah, I ran into the same problem. Try adding a second show/hide box. When there's two on one page, it closes them by default. When there's only one, they stay open instead. Not sure why. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 13:52, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::ok... now i only have to test whether two tables have to be under the same heading... - Y0_ich_halt 16:05, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::yay it works! - Y0_ich_halt 16:15, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Congrats! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:35, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::P.S.: --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:35, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::: ^^ - Y0_ich_halt 07:34, 29 June 2007 (CDT) What's In A Name? I don't feel like looking to see if this question has been asked before. Anyway, so what does your name mean, Jioruji? What's so Derako about you? And yes, I know, curiosity killed the cat, but as you can see, I'm no cat. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090]] 00:23, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :Or are you? :... :...hmm, you're right. Not a cat. Anyway... :"Jioruji" (Gee-oh-rue-gee) is the Japanese pronunciation of "George", my real name. "Derako" (dur-ah-ko) is the Japanese pronunciation of "Draco", which is roughly "Dragon" in Latin. Not only was I born in the Year of the Dragon, but I'm named after Saint George, who slew a Dragon. And I love dragons. So there you have it. (the pronunciations I provided are my own, and not necessarily the correct pronunciations of those words.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:53, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::you're not quite right with your name then. george -> jouji, dragon -> doragon (the first o not pronounced) or if you wanna use draco -> dorakou. they're not very exact with translating names. the pope is not "'benedikuto" but instead "be'neediku" (' marks stress). an air conditioner becomes an "ea kon". at least that's what my japanese teacher says (she is japanese and teaches japanese). - Y0_ich_halt 07:33, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::Ah, yes, "Doragon" is also the Japanese word for "Dragon". I got all my pronunciations from some random website a long time ago... I highly doubt they're accurate, but accuracy's not what I was going for anyways. :D :::"Air Conditioner" can also be "Eakondishona-", according to my dictionary. "Eakon" or "Ea Kon" is the more common translation though, I think. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:42, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::i always go for accuracy... somtimes a little bit too much... ^^ well, i've never heard "derako" as a synonym for draco, as "e" is always pronounced. translating a consonant without vocal is usually done with a -u syllabla afaik. and if that -u syllable is an exeption (fu, tsu), the -o syllable is used, as those are the "weakest" vocals. "i" is also a "weak" one, which leaves only A and E as "strong" vocals. (see latin lyric, similar rules there) - Y0_ich_halt 18:55, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::::The pronunciation was done via a program, so I can see how it works... Draco. "Dr" isn't in the Japanese language normally, as there's no single letters generally... so "Der" instead. "Ra" works. "Co" becomes "Ko". And bam! Simple yet effective, Draco to Derako. (More or less.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:23, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::d would be either 'du' or 'di' but instead of 'di' the alphabet has 'chi' and instead of 'du' only 'tsu'. chi wouldn't fit at all here, tsu neither, so 'do' holds place. no example coming to mind right now, but i've never heard 'de' hold place for d. programs make mistakes, expecially tranlation programs or similar ones. but who cares? it's only a wiki. - Y0_ich_halt 08:21, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::The name's transcended it's roots long ago... I use it everywhere. I doesn't even mean "George" anymore, hehe. It's just a unique name that's never in use. ANYWHERE. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:55, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::lol, ok xD - Y0_ich_halt 14:32, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Related Skill Removal You just removed ''ALOT of related skills from many articles and added a link to related articles that classify skills. I thought that the purpose of the related skills was to compare two skills that are remarkable similar. Please explain this sudden change.--Gigathrash 01:27, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :As I understand it, the QR supersedes the related skills; for example, Wild Blow would have Wild Strike and Wild Throw in the related skills section, but the fact that there's a stance removal QR makes that redundant. While Rodgort's Invocation and Searing Flames would classify as related skills (both do very similar effects), most of what I went through was only tied together by a single, rather common effect (unblockable). By the logic of listing Wild Strike, Shattering Assault, and Unblockable Throw in related skills, you would, logically, need to add every other unblockable skill as well. :But what I did was simply a wide sweep of a lot of skills; if someone were to go through the articles seperately, it would make sense to re-add some of those skills to related skills, most likely... I personally think Wild Strike, Wild Blow, and Wild Throw should be listed together, because they all have the same two effects. Every time that happens they get reverted, but I think you're right on the fact that, related skills is meant to compare skills that are remarkably similar... :If you think some of those skills should be re-added, go right ahead. I'll most likely personally work on stuff like th Wilds and Golden Fox Strike>Fox Fangs>Nine Tail Strike, sometime. I'll be the first to admit to any mistakes I made when adding QRs tonight; take a look at the page history on Magehunter Strike for a good example. :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:40, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Rally the Princes I'm there. — Nova — ( ) 14:19, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Okay. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:08, 23 August 2007 (CDT) New Userboxes Howdoyalike'em?-- (T) 14:16, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, not sure about the second one... if I knew C++, I would be posting this from my swanky new cubicle. But I like the first box... I'll probably edit it a bit, because I actually know where just about ALL the weirdest discussions are. (and I've probably made most of them weirder.) :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:31, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Nyahaha, that's one of my new favorite boxes now. Click at your own risk. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:19, 28 August 2007 (CDT) New Signature testing: I figure, it's probably a good thing to have a link to my talk page from my sig. And I might as well make my sig cooler while I'm at it. Let's see if I can manage to fit all the coding... Current Signature: --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] Future Signature: --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']] [[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] After double-checking GW:SIGN and the signature, it all seems to be in order. No more then three lines of coding, under 800x600 resolution; a link to user and/or talk page; and nothing that stands out too glaringly. Any complaints, post 'em away. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 06:37, 28 August 2007 (CDT) (last time many of you will see this signature!) One more test; does it work in practice? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']] [[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] random comment after signature to check for unclosed tags. Previous comment resulted in four lines of coding... small spacing fix, take two. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] Eureka, it works! I R good programmer. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:52, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :I like it too! How'd you make those characters?-- (T) 11:37, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::Go to Start Menu > All Programs > Accessories > System Tools > Character Map. Character Map is basically every little letter, number, and symbol that doesn't fit on the keyboard... and trust me, there's a lot of them. The entire GЯΣΣΚ Alphabet, Hebrew characters, some mathematical symbols, all sorts of stuff. Quite popular for screen names on the internet, as you can see. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:15, 28 August 2007 (CDT) I learned how to heal Media:UBER_HEALS.jpg Munny 06:17, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Apparently so. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:36, 9 September 2007 (CDT)